


Blackmailed

by Bright_Boisterous_Bananas



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Blackmail, College AU, DameRey, Damerey-relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Hilarity Ensues, Human BB-8 (Star Wars), Light-Hearted, Modern AU, POV Rey, Rey & Ben (past), Romantic Gestures, Slow Burn, Snoke is a women, Some light/to be expected angst, blackmailed, cursing, tros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22698859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bright_Boisterous_Bananas/pseuds/Bright_Boisterous_Bananas
Summary: Stealthy Poe whipped out his phone, “Poor Ben,” He said ruefully, “he will be heartbroken when he learns the truth.”“You wouldn’t. Put your phone away.” Rey begged. He shook his head, fingers rapidly typing. “Please.” She implored. “Please Poe, stop. I-I’ll go out with you.” She breathed. The whur of his fingers stopped.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Rey, Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 23
Kudos: 35





	1. The Test

**Author's Note:**

> GREETINGS! Welcome! I'm a little over excited. And so so so very kriffing nervous. Because this is my first fic ever!  
> Enjoy! Feedback accepted! :)

_Poor Ben _. She thought. Remorse flooding her the moment she entered the Psychology classroom. He looked up and gave a weak smile. Pulling on the sleeves of her green jumper, she returned a polite smile. If she said she was too busy to return his text for a second date, she would be lying. She shuffled to her seat in the eleventh row of the stadium-seating classroom. No time to worry about this now. A test was about to begin! Poe was already there, pencils in place, bouncing his leg nervously.__

____

____

Poe had miraculously chosen a seat next to her, at the beginning of term, and stuck with it. Poe with the perfect-hair-without-trying, Poe. Poe with the perfect-hair-without- _caring _, Poe.__

____

____

A smile bursting like the Sun, wearing a white, linen, button down shirt, greeted her when she sat. Lush brown curls leaned into her space. She blushed to feel the warmth of him so close. 

“Good luck” He whispered, winked and leaned back. Rey blushed violently and murmured a reply.

“Alright everyone, this is your midterm exam, it’s worth 25 points. It’s multiple choice with fifty questions. You may leave when you are done; go ahead and begin.” Professor Snoke preened. 

The test was circulated, and silence fell. Only pencils scraping and erasers smudging filled the air.

Rey was prepared, neatly scrolling her name at the top of her test, with a flourish. Thanks to an all-nighter with Rose and Connix, this was going to be a cake-walk. She also had cake for breakfast this morning. A smug smile crossed her face, thinking about cake, filling in her test, painlessly, like eating cake.

“Psst.” Poe tapped his pencil in her direction.

“What?” Rey snapped, “We’re taking a test, make it quick!”

Poe didn’t look hurt. He was nervously chewing the collar of his shirt. “What’s your answer for question four?” He squeaked.

Rey blushed, feeling obviously flattered. Should she help? No! The consequences of getting caught were unthinkable! How _dare _he, with his stupidly perfect hair, ask for help during a test! On Second thought…__

____

____

Poe continued, “Please Rey, I _need _to pass this course, I can’t take it a _third _time!____

_____ _

_____ _

“It’s B.” She whispers.

“Thanks, You’re the best!” He breathed.

Pencils scraped for another few seconds. Rey could feel Poe’s gaze.

“I said you’re the best”-

“I heard you!” Rey, exasperated, glanced around. Did anyone hear that? Would she be expelled? She usually enjoyed talking with Poe during class. But this was a test!  


Silence.

“Psst.” Poe was smiling warmly, it hurt to look at him.

“Ugh, what?” Ray moaned.

“I like your scarf.” He reached out with his actual hand. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, appendages gently brushed her shoulder. Warmth blooming wear he touched.  
Annoyance and something else surging in her gut.

“Force! will you shut. Up.” The words were out of her mouth before she could filter. Instant regret sank into her chest like fourteen tons of apples. Hurt flashed across poes eyes. He recovered quickly, eyes back on his test.

“Quiet back there!” ordered Snoke. 

Silence. Longer this time.  
  
"Psst...Psst...Rey.” Both an innocent and shit eating grin appearing on Poe’s lips. “I have it on good authority that you only agreed to go on a date with Ben because his Mom paid you.”

“That’s a lie.” Rey hissed. She stole a glance in Ben’s direction. Praise God, he wasn’t looking.

“I also overheard you tell Rose that you don’t actually like him.” He replied.

“That is none of your business.”

“So it’s true then?” 

“Nosy much?” she quipped, only to light the fuse for a nuh-uh, yuh-uh battle. Which was loudly interrupted by-

“Quiet! Focus on your tests!” The front row got as shower as Snoke scowled at the class.

Silence.

Rey knew she had to speak her mind. But she couldn’t get caught. She leaned over to Poe. Her brown hair sweeping over his paper. She spoke out of the side of her mouth. “I went on a date with him because I felt bad for him. There. Are you happy?” She leaned back.

“Yes.”

“I said SILENCE. Focus. On. Your. Tests. Please.” Spat Snoke. Another Shower. The poor front row.

Silence.

“Psst” Poe began, Rey ignored him, “Rey, would you go on a date with me?”

Silence  
  
"Rey, Would you”-

“I heard you!” Breath caught in her throat. Would she go on a date with the most handsome man at Ajan Kloss University? Yes! No. She couldn’t, she barely knew him. He bantered too much. She enjoyed bantering with him on a good day, but the way he risked everything to pick her brain about Ben just now? Annoying, sad, lonely ben? Why did he care?

“And?” He pressed.

“No I won’t go out with you.” She said matter of factly.  
  
"Are you sure?” Poe replied innocently.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Rey snapped.

“I hope no one decides to tell Ben that you don’t actually like him….” A concerned face, masked a wry smile.  
Shock, fear, betrayal, and rebuke all flashed over Rey’s face. A moment passed. Poe saw his window, “Say you’ll go on a date with me.” he added, matter of factly.

“No.” Rey’s voice was deep and final.

Stealthy Poe whipped out his phone, “Poor Ben,” He said ruefully, “he will be heartbroken when he learns the truth.”

“You wouldn’t. Put your phone away.” Rey begged. He shook his head, fingers rapidly typing. “ _Please _.” She implored. “ _Please _Poe, stop. I-I’ll go out with you.” She breathed. The whur of his fingers stopped.____

_____ _

_____ _

“Poe and Rey, do I need to separate you?” Snoke Squawked. Followed by hasty apologies from the guilty parties.

Poe grinned at Rey. She glared.

“Saturday, six o’clock, I’ll pick you up.” He looked excited.  


Still glaring, Rey nodded.

“POE! Move to the seat on the other side of the room next to Ben, now!” Snoke Spat.

“Yes, Ma’am!” Poe saluted, flashed a devilish grin in Rey’s direction and pranced over to his new seat.


	2. The Wager

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The blackmailed date.
> 
> Wait till you meet BB-8!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> Innuendos.
> 
> Canon dialog variations. And canon actions.
> 
> Some italics are missing, not sure why. But you can probably figure out where they go.

“Your chariot awaits you, m’lady.” Poe trilled as he bowed deeply. His British accent ended up sounding shrill, like the Dowager Countess from Downton Abbey. Rey belly laughed. He opened the car door for her, with a flourish. 

The ride was, well, cheerful. Poe had an ease about him that was calming. Up until he had picked her up at 6:00pm, on the dot, she had been fuming for a few days about being blackmailed. The drive to the restaurant somehow lifted her mood. 

“This is it?” Rey said, skeptically. As they rolled up to a dingy looking building near the water. “This is the ‘special place’ that you wanted to take me?

“No,” Poe was containing excitement. “This is where I kill you and hide the body….Just kidding!” Poe added hastily, seeing the stink eye that Rey was giving. “This is where I dock my boat, we’re cruising in style to the restaurant tonight!”

“Oh!” Rey’s mood lifted a little higher, she loved boats. Or anything that glided, flew, or drove, really. 

Poe ran around the car to open the door for her, “You should have seen your face when you thought I was gonna kill you!” He chortled. 

“You’re a doofus!” she punched his arm.

He took her hand but she whipped it back. “I know how to walk without you holding my hand.” She said, and shot him another stink eye.

Poe guided her around the dingy building. As she rounded the corner, she audibly gasped. A beautiful boat was docked, bobbing joyfully in the water. Black and silver exterior designs folded around the stern, framing the name “Black One.”

Poe took her hand, she had stopped walking to take in the view, she didn’t fight him this time. He led her on board. It was a thirty-two foot cruiser, two levels, with a grey interior. Two captains chairs, on the top deck, and a small cabin could be seen underneath the bow.

“This is _your _boat?” She breathed. Running her hands over the gleaming controls.__

__“Yeah!” Poe was beaming. He disappeared into the cabin, and resurfaced with two life vests. “Safety first.” He sang, and helped her buckle up. They settled into the chairs._ _

__“I like to go fast.” Poe said, looking eager. Rey blushed. “I mean the speed of the boat, like miles per hour, that’s what I meant.” He added, hastily. “Idiot.” he mumbled to himself. “Shall we?”_ _

__Rey nodded, still dazed._ _

__He revved the engine, and with a swift maneuver they were out on the ocean, sweeping over the water. The wind whipped their hair. The sun was setting, and they were gliding on liquid gold. Salty fresh air filled Rey’s lungs. Exhilaration rushed through her veins. Electrifying her blood. The universe wheeled around, and clicked into place. She was born to do this. Rey lifted her head back closing her eyes to the feeling. When she opened them, the galaxy above was appearing, she laughed joyously.  
Poe was smiling quietly, watching her take it in. She shouted and cheered as she pointed to a sturgeon breaching in the distance. Poe whooped, encouraging her excitement. The thrill and elation kept up for the entire ride. As the sun set, the wind blew cold. She didn’t notice she was shivering until Poe stopped the boat and wrapped a blanket around her shoulders. _ _

__An island with twinkling lights drew closer. The boat was docked swiftly and skillfully._ _

__“This is the island Yavin.” Poe said, helping her off the boat. “I grew up here.”_ _

__“It’s beautiful.” Rey took it in. The island was 6 miles in diameter. Peppered with cottages, fields and forests. Broad beaches of soft white sand bordered the shore, as well as jagged rocks and tide pools teaming with life._ _

__She followed him up the dock to a large building right on the water. The sign read “Kanata’s”._ _

__Live fiddle playing and warm lights greeted them as they entered. A stout women with magnified, wrinkled, happy eyes greeted them.  
“Welcome,” She smiled warmly, “Table for two?” She raised her eyebrows._ _

__“Yes please! Can it be a window seat?” Poe asked._ _

__The women nodded. “This is my nephew, Bee, He will be your server this evening.”_ _

__A young boy, with bright red hair wearing a black and white shirt appeared out of nowhere._ _

__“Yo, I’m Bee.” He grinned, “Lets roll on over to your table!” He guided Poe and Rey through a large dining area to their table, and delivered their menus with a flourish. “The special this evening is the Alfredo Shrimp Pasta, designed my moi.” he flipped some imaginary hair, and spoke rapidly. “Delectable, if I say so myself”, he prattled on about the specials, snorting with pride. Rey bit her lip to contain her mirth. The air of this boy was that of a lofty, seasoned businessman. He couldn’t be older than twelve. His hair was cut short on the sides, with a long woosh of hair on the top. As he talked, he flipped the woosh back and forth. She looked at Poe, he was fighting not to laugh._ _

__“Can I get you started with some drinks? A Sex on the Beach for the lady, perhaps?” He winked at Rey. Her ears burned, she swallowed excessively, at a loss for words._ _

__Poes lips pressed into a white slash. “Bee, we talked about this.” A vein pulsed at Poe’s temple. His tone was carefully controlled._ _

__The boy rolled his eyes and flipped his woosh. “Fine!,” he groaned, shooting Rey one more wink. “What can I get you”?_ _

__“I would love some lemonade” Rey smiled warmly._ _

__“I’ll have tea please” Poe added._ _

__“Boring!” Bee sang, scribbling in his notepad, and he marched off toward the kitchens._ _

__“I’m sorry.” Poe’s posture crumpled. “He tends to go over the top.”_ _

__“It’s alright, I like him.” Rey smiled._ _

__Bee returned in moments with their drinks. He ceremoniously placed the lemonade in front of Rey “You’re drink, sweet Mademoiselle!” a flawless french accent. He thudded Poe’s Tea down and gave him a direct stare._ _

__Food was ordered in due course, and Rey sat back to take in her surroundings. The restaurant was large and somehow cozy. Rustic and clean. Great windows faced the bay. Twinkling lights, from the mainland, in the distance added ambiance. Rey spied a friend on the other side of the room._ _

__“Finn!”_ _

__“Peanut!”_ _

__“Come sit with us!” She saw out of the corner of her eye, Poe open his mouth and then close it. Defeated._ _

__“Hey Peanut! Who is _this _?” Finn asked, waggling his eyebrows at Rey as he pulled up a chair.___ _

____“This is Poe, Poe this is Finn.” She introduced._ _ _ _

____Finn gasp-laughed with enthusiasm. He reached across and shook poes hand vigorously. “You’re the one who blackmailed her for a date! I say right-on dude.”_ _ _ _

____“Thanks man,” Poe’s face brightening. “Good to meet you”._ _ _ _

____“Good to meet you too! So! Tell me, is this the official date?”_ _ _ _

____“Indeed.” He smiled broadly._ _ _ _

____“Yo BeeBee!” Finn hollered over the din of the restaurant. “Next round of drinks for these two love birds is on me!”_ _ _ _

____Bee flashed a thumbs up._ _ _ _

____“Finn! who’s side are you on?” Rey groaned._ _ _ _

____“Come on, Rey, have an open mind.” He replied._ _ _ _

____Poe gave her a look as if to say _see _? Rey rolled her eyes.___ _ _ _

______“The whole school has a bet.” Finn bounced._ _ _ _ _ _

______“What!?” Poe and Rey said in unison. Finn paused, looking from one to the other._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You don’t know? It’s all over the internet. There’s a website and everything. I’ve wagered money on this. Big money. It’s kind of a big deal on campus.” He continued, not noticing that the other two were leaning in, hanging on every word._ _ _ _ _ _

______“What’s the wager?” Poe asked, his voice breaking._ _ _ _ _ _

______“That Rey will openly confess to returning your affection in less than a month. Well, actually there was more than one option to bet on, listed on the site, but Rose wouldn’t let me bet on the other thing….” His voice trailed off. Rey punched him in the arm. Hard. “ _Ouch! _what was that for?” He wailed.___ _ _ _ _ _

________“You know what.” She said, nostrils flaring._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Poe covered his face with his hands, “Finn, buddy, this is not good. _That’s _not what I’m after.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Rey took in Poe’s reaction. So he wasn’t thinking with his penis after all. He was…. honorable? After a moment, she reached across the table and gently clasped his hand. He looked up, his eyes were red. “It’s ok Poe, I know you wouldn’t force that on me. And I can tell that you didn’t make a wager for something like _that _.” She glared side-long at Finn. She continued, her tone warm. “I’ll wager you on the first part though. You’ve been kind to me tonight, I’m willing to give you a chance.” his gaze lightened, hope glinted in his eyes. “But I have ground rules.” She added, Poe nodded eagerly. Finn bounced uncontrollably. “Rule number 1. No tricking me into saying “I like you” or anything like that. I have to say it of my own volition.” Poe nodded more vigorously. “Rule number 2. Instead of a month, you have two weeks, if I mean enough to you that you had to blackmail me to get me here tonight, then two weeks shouldn’t be a problem for you. You’ll have to prove to me that you really want this. Rule number three, and this is the most important rule. No lying. About anything. One lie, and the bets off. If you succeed, you will have a devoted girlfriend. If you lose…. I get Black One.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________She locked eyes with Poe, serious. He flared his nostrils, then set his Jaw. A long pause._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Deal.” They shook hands._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Finn howled with joy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________After another moment, they shooed him from the table. Eager to be alone, to lay out a plan for the next two weeks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________As Finn left the table, he dialed his phone, they overheard him say “Rose! Honey, we have to update the website!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Poe and Rey belly laughed. He didn’t let go of her hand. She didn’t mind._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The air in the room lifted and the two settled into their familiar light hearted banter and conversation. They debated which Lord of the Rings characters were best, discussed at length, which Hogwarts house they each belonged to and then the food arrived._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Bee spun into view, carrying a heavy laden tray. Rey’s plate was carefully placed, using a swift motion like a dance move. He laid her napkin on her lap. Bee clanged Poe’s plate on the wooden surface, “ _I _bet on the other _thing _.” He snapped, glaring at Poe._____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Rey burst out laughing. Poe was fuming._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Bee winked at Rey, gave Poe a death-look and disappeared into the kitchen._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens!
> 
> Thank you for reading <3


	3. The Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So it's 3 of 6 chapters now, oops! Couldn't help myself!
> 
> The deal is struck, let the fun begin.
> 
> This Chapter is very fluffy and light, the calm before the storm. Get ready for it!
> 
> tangent: So I'm in love with Bee and will probably be starting a series just about his life when he gets to high school. Kind of a sequel of sorts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> Innuendos again, mostly from Bee. 
> 
> References to broken bones and bruises.
> 
> Cannon dialog maybe.

The plan was scrolled on napkins. Lots of napkins. Bee was annoyed. Rolling his eyes, muttering about the poor ecosystem, every time he was called to the table to deliver another stack. Two whole weeks laid out. Different activities, with Poe, every day. He added some “bro-time” sprinkled in, to get to know Finn better. Much to Rey’s delight. Ergo, Rey alloted some slots for some “girl-time” with Rose, her roommate and trusted friend. 

Both parties signed the final napkin. Poe chicken scratched his name and Rey swirled hers flawlessly.

Finn was called back to the table. A witness signature was required. He snapped some photos of the napkins for the website.

“The lighting in here is crap.” he sighed, “I’ll have to get Ben to photoshop these.”

Rey Froze. Ben. She never got back to him.....shit. 

Poe sensed her unease. “Hey, what’s wrong.” he took her hand.

“I never told Ben that I didn’t want a second date. The website is already updated, he knows everything now.” Her throat felt thick. 

“Peanut,” soothed Finn “It’s ok, I’m sure he’s figured out that you’re just not interested.”

Poe nodded in agreement. Brushing her knuckles with his thumb. 

“It’s the moral of the thing, though, I should have let him know. Ghosting people is wrong.” She buried her face in her hands. 

“Rey,” Poe’s voice was soft, “If you’re worried, you can still talk to him.”

“Yeah!” Finn added, “Ben works for Rose at the Tech Lab two days a week. Just go in and talk to him. Get it done. You’ll feel better. Rose would even be willing to go with you.” 

Rey signed and nodded. She let Poe wipe her cheeks and tuck her hair behind her ear. He was growing on her. 

* * *

Her mouth was literally the Sahara Desert. “I need more water, let’s go back to the dorm, Rose.” Rey said, shaking.

“Nope, we’re doing this now, no more water. Don’t be a chicken,” Rose grabbed her arm and hauled her to the door of the Tech Lab.

Despite her nerves. The conversation went well. Ben was understanding.

“It’s alright, Rey, I figured you weren’t interested. No hard feelings.” He smiled warmly. “I even contributed to the bet. I’ve got big money on this too.”

Rey laughed. Sweet relief. He wasn’t angry or bitter. Without thinking she reached out her hand, “Friends?” she asked. What was this? Third grade?

“Friends.” he shook it. Then made a simple transition back to business.“Rose, here is the firewall for the new virus I found,” he gave her the thumb drive. 

* * *

  
  


Eleven days passed and three full days remained.

Rey ran to meet Poe. She hugged him, he lifted her into the air and chuckled. 

“Good Morning, Sunshine!” He laughed. Their hands clasped and she gave a wide smile, her eyes bright.

Physical touch was allowed, according to the napkin contract. Hand holding, hugs, or similar things were also authorized. Cheek kisses were permitted too, but not as often.

Her eyes lit up when he touched her, so he found ways to do it frequently. 

“Ready?” He asked. She nodded zealously. They began their walk to the heart of the city. 

A beautiful mural was coming to life on the street. Bright colors were unfurling on the pavement. The light breeze swirled chalk dust into mini cyclones. A boiling mid-autumn day allowed an aggressive Sun one more hurrah. 

Sweat and chalk smeared Rey’s face. Her hands were a multi-colored canvas. Poe lay on his stomach, Rey next to him, elbow deep in color. They worked in tandem, bumping shoulders. He drew the designs, and she filled them in. Despite her flawless handwriting, Poe’s artistic ability dwarfed her own. Their plot of pavement seamlessly connected to the others on all sides. 

Light music played and people chattered or sang along. Each year, the city held a fundraiser for the homeless shelter: buy a plot of pavement, pick a design and go at it. Hundreds of patches formed one great image, each unique and yet somehow formed a whole. The theme for this year was “Starship.”

“There!” Poe said, triumphant, and he drew the last line. He rested his chin on Rey’s shoulder. She giggled, blushing wildy. He pulled her up, and held her waist to steady her. 

“Your hair is covered!” Rey cried, laughing as she brushed at his mop.

He grinned and grunted, pulling her in for a hug. She squealed. Yelling objections, humor in her voice. 

The crowd was slowly making their way to the “Wash zone”. Rey pulled on his hand. They found themselves in the middle of the the throng, people pressing in on all sides. Poe pulled her close. She gave no sign that this was uncomfortable. He laced his fingers together on her lower back and pulled her closer. 

WOOSH! 

Dozens of hoses, pointing skyward, exploded. Rain pelted the mob. Cheering and whooping echoed in the square. Someone turned the music up. Rey hid her face in his shirt. Pretending that his smell didn’t shake her being to the core.

He whispered in her ear “Dance with me.” 

The song had an irresistible bass drop, reverberating in their bones, willing them to move. They swayed at first, Rey didn’t come out from the safety of Poe’s shirt.

“Don’t be shy,” He gently peeled her off and read her eyes.

Her timid gaze told him that she wanted to dance, but she didn’t know how. With a deep breath, and a devilish grin, he started to dance.

Rey threw her head back and laughed. He flailed like a child, praying that his absurdity cut through her fear, just enough for her to let go. 

It worked. They danced like 5-year-olds laughing and sputtering. A colorful whirlwind. A glorious, simple, foolish moment, and it somehow cemented something in Rey’s gut.

Expertly, Poe captured her waist and spun in her into him, their foreheads bonked.

“Ow!” They laugh-shrieked together. 

Poe held her there, he didn’t pull away. Neither did Rey. Their foreheads rested together. Panting. Her hands rested on his chest. His warmth radiating into her space like Niagara Falls.

As fate would have it, his mother’s ring, on a chain around his neck, flew to the surface of his shirt, during the spin. Rey saw it. She gently held it in her palm. It gleamed and sparkled in the Rain. Poe folded his hand around her’s, ring enclosed.

Their eyes met, lips inches apart--something molten wrapped about Rey’s soul and pulled her forward--centimeters--she didn’t tear away--millimeters.

BUZZZ. 

Poe’s phone lit up in his pocket. They startled, breaking apart. His brain roared, cursing technology to hell and back. He stole himself to take the call.

“Hello….Oh my God! What happened?” His eyes widened. “....We’ll be right there, hang on.” He hung up. “There was an accident, Bee is in the hospital!”

* * *

Purple and yellow bruises peppered Bee’s face. Powerful pain meds gave his voice a loose drawl. Two casts mummified his feet. He smiled as they came rushing in.

Crowding into him, Rey fixed his woosh of hair and gently brushed his forehead. Poe grabbed Bee’s hand, tears in his eyes.

“Hey, little man. What happened?” Poe urged gently.

“I am not little” Bee retorted. Glaring at Poe. Then he giggled. “These pain meds are something else. I’d love to get some of this for the house.” He mused thoughtful. 

Poe rolled his eyes affectionately.

“Bee, can you remember what happened?” Rey pressed, gently. Fighting a smile.

“It was so stupid, I was water skiing.” His eyes swelled with water. Rey wiped his cheeks. Bee leaned into her hand, overcome.

“Take your time.” Poe soothed. 

His small form shook, he winced at the pain as he sobbed. After awhile he calmed and looked up. “Why are you both soaking wet?” He grinned, “Is it sweat?” A devilish grin.

“Bee!” Poe scolded.

“Sorry! Geez.”

“Please, tell us what happened.” Poe tried again, softer.

“I was water skiing. I cut too close to that island, Mortis. The rocks got me. We crashed. Both my ankles broke.”

Poe sighed in disbelief, but his voice was gentle. “Bee! I told you not to go near there, it isn’t safe.”

“I know, I’m sorry. I should have listened to you.” Tears welled up again. He squeezed Poe’s hand.

“It’s ok, Buddy. It’ll be alright. We’ll stay with you.” Poe comfortingly stroked his hand. 

Rey kissed his forehead.

Chairs were assembled and they settled in. Maz arrived within the hour. Bee had no family. Just Maz, who he lived with. Bee’s friend Arthur, the one driving the boat, was also injured, and could be heard screaming in the room down the hall from time to time.

“You guys.” He turned to Poe and Rey. “My pain meds are wearing off, I need to be distracted. “Tell me what you’ve been up to, and all about that stupid napkin contract of yours, it’ll distract me untill nurse ‘Ratched’ can get me more happy juice.”

They nodded. To Poe’s surprise, Rey jumped in. Eager to share. She found herself to be animated and expressive. Rey marveled at how she had grown accustomed to his touch, to enjoy it even. Only just noticing that their hands had been entwined the entire time. It was then, it dawned on her in a peaceful way, a quiet way: Poe’s presence was incredibly grounding. Like home. 

He quietly marveled at her enthusiasm. Listening to her talk, jumping in with sound effects and exclamations, as she explained their adventures of the past week and half. Among them, a trip to see Finn’s band “The Troopers”, Pranks, mostly on Finn and Rose, Hiking, fixing the boat engine together, and late night talks lasting for hours, complete with junk food.

Rey had even given Poe a lesson in hand-to-hand combat. Which he openly admitted to sucking at. Bee listened in intently, laughing and nodding here and there. 

Nurse ‘Ratched’ came in for another round of meds. Bee began to nod off to sleep. So did Maz. 

Rey rested on Poe’s shoulder, leaning in to how right it felt. His face in her hair. She was soon fast asleep. 

Her awareness fluttered slightly, Poe and Bee were whispering. 

“Poe, the restaurant needs me, Maz can’t do it on her own anymore.”

“In a few days, I can pick up some of your shifts. But I need to see this bet through with Rey first.”

"You don’t know the menu, you haven’t worked there since highschool.” Bee scoffed.

“Bee, Maz's is the _only_ place that I worked at in highschool. I know all the seasonal rotations on the menu.”

“Fine.” He whined. There was a pause. “How is the bet going for you?” Bee asked. His voice kind.

“I think it’s going really well.” She could feel Poe smile, and his heart quicken.” She’s incredible. I made sure she knows how I feel about her, I told her at the beginning. I’m just trying to be patient, give her time to make up her own mind. And show her that I mean it. I think we had a breakthrough today. That’s why the napkin contract that you think is so stupid, is so important. I want her to feel safe.”

“I like her alot, Poe, I’m rooting for you.” Bee said, his usual sarcasm gone from his voice and replaced with thoughtfulness.


	4. The Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe is so close to winning the bet. Things are going well! 
> 
> Does shit go down?
> 
> A bit of heavy chapter. We're almost there, hold on!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> References to childhood abandonment.  
> References to strip clubs and prostitution rings.  
> Cursing, lots of it. For good reason.
> 
> Also, I don't know a lot about computers, so my jargon is completely made up. Enjoy! lol.

Poe set her down on the stoop of her dorm. It was late, a long day at the hospital. He managed to carry her most of the way home. Rey was in a sleepy daze, thrilled by the power of his muscle-y-esque-ness. That was an educated sounding word. 

Poe caught her smiling. “Something on your mind, Sunshine?” a gentle smirk playing at his lips.

“Yep. I just made up a new word. I’ll texplain it yamorrow.” She laughed at her tired english. He grinned fondly, as she slung her arms around his neck, for a good night hug. She lingered a little longer with it tonight.

He buried his face in her hair, then pressed a kiss into her cheek. More of a lengthy one than previous times. Sighing, wishing it could be her lips, he pulled away and cupped her cheek with his hand. “Good night, Rey.” His eyes twinkled, and he stepped off the stoop.

* * *

Rey floated to her bed, vaguely waving at Rose. She flopped down with a sigh. A contented sigh. Rose took notice.

“Hello there!” She chimed.

“Hello.” Rey said dreamily.

“Someone’s in a good moooOoood.” Rose sang. 

“Good night, Rose.” Rey feigned anger, giggling. 

She picked up her phone. Reading [Good night, Sunshine!] again, a text from Poe. 

[Good night, Poe!!!!] She added extra exclamations.

Sighing again, she lazily flipped through Falcon-Book, the University’s equivalent to Facebook. Named after the mascot. She had never been to Poe’s page. She eagerly searched his name.

“HOLY SHIT” She was sitting bolt upright.

Jumping a two feet in the air, Rose Shrieked.

“Rose!” Rey’s voice was grave. “Oh my God, Rose. This can’t be right! No, no, no, no.” Horror in her face.

Rose ran to Rey’s side and gasped.

Poe. With half naked girls, at a strip club. “Phasma’s Show Place” in twinkling lights sprawled in the background. The photo was taken in the last few days.

“Oh my God!” Rose cried, steadying her friend. “I had no idea!”

That wasn’t all. She was shaking when she clicked the ‘about’ page. Poe’s listings for recent visits: names of every strip club in town, and two Saloons, known for prostitution. His previous work places, including his high school years: Phasma’s among them….But no restaurants.

Rey was frozen, shock and betrayal sank into her limbs. Her eyes welled up, she squeezed them shut. Red. Anger seethed in her gut. Her breath quickened. “How can this be?” She kept repeating.

Rose could sense her escalation. She dialed her phone “Finn, get down here right now! Code Red. I repeat. Code. Red.”

Finn came barreling in. “Peanut!” He wrapped her up in his arms. “What happened?”

Rey blathered, sobbing. “H-he lied. He lied to me.” She buried her face in his shoulder.

Holding the phone up, Rose gestured to the pictures.

“Son of a BITCH!” Finn screeched. His anger flying off the handle. “I’m gonna break his thumbs.”

“Language, Finn.” Rose Scowled.

They wrapped Rey up in a loving group hug. Two hours must have passed before she calmed down.

Talking her through it, she cried some more. Confessing that she grew to like Poe, love even, but this was unacceptable. She hated herself and him. How could she have been so stupid. 

“I have to end it.” Rey said bewildered.

“It’s late.” Rose said, rubbing Rey’s back. “Get some sleep. In the morning you can tell him how you feel. Better to be less charged when you see him.”

Rey felt sick. She didn’t want to talk to Poe at all. Too angry, too betrayed.

“Will you both stay here with me tonight? She whimpered.

“Yes, Peanut. Of course!” Finn said.

Finn took Rose’s bed. Snoring in a starfish position. Rose held Rey all night. Sleep didn’t come. Her mind buzzed wildy. Unable to slow down. Deeper and deeper she sank to a depth not visited since childhood. Images passed through her twisting consciousness. Her mother lying to her father. Betrayal racking his form, as he sank to the ground. Eventually he left too. Leaving Rey to fend for herself. Alone, until the vicious cycle of foster care began.

Her eyes fluttered open. For a fleeting moment it could have all been a dream. Then the pieces of reality magnetized to her brain again. The events of the previous night bombarding her mind’s eye. Tear’s spilled down her cheeks.

The sun slanted in through the window. It was early. Poe would be arriving around 9:00am, a full day of activities planned. Dread plummeted through her body to her toes.

* * *

Finn kissed her forehead and left for class. “Be Strong, Rey.”

Rose stayed with her. 

Rey felt heavy, sunken eyes weighed her skull.

At 9:00am, on the dot, Poe rolled up to the sidewalk. Rey was on the stoop waiting for him. She didn’t bother to change out of her sweat pants and hole-y t-shirt.

“Morning, Sunshine!” His face fell as he saw her, “What’s wrong?” Tears were already pouring onto her face. “Rey.” He moved to take her in his arms. She jerked away. Poe froze, confused, taking steps back. Worry flashing through his eyes.

“Poe,” She began shakily. Taking gasp of hair. “I need to talk to you….I’m ending this.” She gestured between them. Hating the words, hating herself for causing the look of devastation on his face, she sobbed, tears blinding her.

“Rey,” His voice cracked. “I-I’m confused. Will you help me to understand why?” He spoke so gently. Even in agony, he was kind. He reached for her hand. She twitched away.

“I saw your Falcon-Book.” She choked, “I know everything about where you’ve been and what you’ve been doing. I saw plenty of pictures. And I can’t be with someone like that. The man I choose to be with, will not be an attendee at strips clubs or prostitution rings.”

The misery in his face bled to befuddlement. He hurriedly pulled up his phone . “Rey,” He begged, “I’m so confused, please help me understand!” He showed her his profile page. Just a picture of himself and his dad. All the images from the night before: gone.

Confusion and anger coursed through her veins. “Please don’t lie to me, Poe.”

“I would never lie to you!” He was crying now. “I don’t know what you saw, but it wasn’t me. Let me prove it to you. Please!”

“No! Poe, you even lied to Bee. You never worked at Maz’s.” Her breath hitching. “It’s over, the bet’s off.”

“Rey!” He implored. She moved to go inside. He grabbed her arm.

“Enough!” She cried. She whipped his hand off and slammed the door in his face.

Waiting inside, Rose caught a collapsing Rey. 

“It’s over.” She croaked, her words inaudible. 

The car outside rolled away. A finality she hadn’t known, poured in through the corners. She cried for a long time.

Soothing words from her friend filled her ears. Letting herself be a mess, she curled up in bed, Rose stroking her hair. Hours passed. 

“What did he say?” Rose asked, Sensing that Rey was ready to share.

“He acted so confused. Showed me his Falcon-Book page. The pictures were gone, there was just one of him with his Dad. He was lying, obviously.” 

“Ass.” Rose spat.

* * *

Rose brought a tray of food from the cafeteria. They sat on the bed. Rey’s appetite returned. Eating like a starving child. Thoughtful silence filled the air as they munched. Suddenly, Rose paused mid-chew.

“OH MY GOD!” Rose jumped up. Throwing down her chicken wing. She wildy rifled through the papers and computer chips on her desk. 

“What!?” Rey winced, her drink spilled.

Coming up with nothing, Rose began clearing her desk with large swooping motions. Digging deeper and deeper, until-

“Gotcha!” She seethed. Grabbing a thumb drive.

“Rose! What?”

“Stay here!” Her voice loud, “Don’t open the door for anyone, unless it’s Finn. I’ll be back.” With that, she dashed out into the hall, leaving Rey discombobulated. 

* * *

A soft rap, on the door, came about an hour later. Rey peaked through the spyhole, remembering Rose’s instructions. But it was just Ben. 

“Hey Ben.” She smiled as the door creaked open.

“I was just visiting a friend down the hall, thought I might stop by and say hi.” He noticed her red eyes. “What’s wrong?” concerned flooding his face.

She was about to say “nothing” but she thought honesty was better. “Everything.” Her voice broke.

“What happened?” His brow furrowed.

“Poe. He lied to me. The bet’s off.” Her throat felt thick again.

“Rey, I’m so sorry!” He took her hand. It felt warm and good. She liked that Ben became her friend after she had spurned him thirteen days ago. “I’ll break his thumbs,” He smiled, jokingly.

Rey laughed, “Finn said the same thing. Would you like to come in?” 

“No! He would not!” Rose, appearing out of nowhere, snatched Rey’s hand back, yanked her inside and slammed the door. “What did I say about opening the door?”

“Rose! That was rude!” Rey scolded.”Where have you been?”

“The Tech Lab!” Her voice dropped to a harsh whisper. “I had a suspicion and I’m on to something. Hold on!” Pausing, Rose pressed her ear to the door, Ben’s feet passed down the hall, out of earshot. “Listen to this! I checked up on my _flawless_ programing of the Falcon-Book interface. There was a trojan code attached to the bytes on Poe’s page.”

“English! Rose.” Rey begged. 

“I think someone may have hacked his page! I can’t be sure, I couldn’t trace it, it’s too advanced for me.”

Her churning heart made her stagger. Someone was trying to hijack his information? Who would do that? Her knees felt weak, a flood of confusion, then regret. A dawning realization stabbing into her like a burning sun; squinting into the truth, it hurt: Poe might be innocent? 

“Oh my God!” she cried. Hot tears peeling out. 

“Rey!” Rose wrapped her up. “I’m so sorry.”

“How do we trace the code?” Rey stammered, her mind whipping around, searching for a solution.

“We don’t, we need ‘The Master’.” Rose said, a salute in her voice. “We have to leave now, before the hospital is closed to visitors!”

Rey dressed in a flurry, then they flew out the door.


	5. The Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Kes Dameron
> 
> Enter Poe POV.
> 
> Here comes pining Poe!
> 
> Spot the "Guys and Dolls" quote.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> Language.  
> References to Death.
> 
> Lots of pining.
> 
> Also, lots of made up computer jargon. I did a wee bit of research to try and get it in the ball park. Be merciful!

Leading Rey to the Hospital, she was surprised when they ended up in Bee’s room.

“He’s the ‘Master Hacker’?” Rey said, astounded.

“Well of course I am!” Bee was perched in a wheelchair. They caught him doing a wheelie in his hospital room.

“I’ve been wondering when you would show up.” Rolling up to Rey he took her hands. “Poe stopped by this morning, told me everything.” Bee spoke rapidly, per usual. His med-induced-drawl seemingly disappeared overnight. “Said he was headed to Yavin to see his Dad. The poor man was an absolute wreck, I am not happy with you.” He said firmly but gently and kissed her knuckles.

“Oh Bee-” 

“Oh Shut up!” Rose shoved Rey out of the way, who pouted in response. “We have an urgent errand and it can’t wait.” She pushed a laptop onto him. 

“Ow! Rose.” He whined. Shooting her a brooding look.

“I’m sorry!” She apologized hurriedly, gently patting his ankles.

He shifted his bottom, flared his nostrils and flipped his woosh. “What am I looking at?” He growled, turning his attention to the screen.

“We think someone may have hacked into Poe’s profile, using this trojan code.”

Bee’s fingers flew like a hurricane over the laptop. “This will take a minute.” 

A moment that felt like an eternity passed.

“Son of a BITCH!” He cried. Making Rey jump.

“Language! Bee.” Rose chided.

“This asshole used an unknown cipher text. And then a variation of an adware!” His eye’s wild.

“English! Bee.” Rose cried.

“Rey, you should take a seat.” He said more gently. She obeyed, feeling shaky.

“This hacker, undoubtedly has it out for Poe and You. This is incredibly clever, only a true master could concoct it. I’ll simplify this, In ‘English’,” He glared at Rose, then continued. “Poe’s profile was wiped and replaced with a new one, complete with photoshopped pictures. A trigger was planted in all your devices, using the adware, Rey. When you opened your phone, all of his info was swapped instantly. Then, in a cruel twist, Poe opens his phone and it all switches back.”

Her heart jumped up and beat furiously in her sinuses. 

“And there’s more,” Bee sighed “A cloaked tracker was installed, in both your devices. Your every move has been mapped for the past two weeks. Even clips of dialog were recorded.”

She burst into hot tears. Bee rolled to her, bumping her leg. “Oh Rey!” He wrapped an arm around her while Rose squeezed her hand. He let her cry. Moments passed and then she calmed.

“Poe’s innocent?” She asked.

“Yes, Of course he is, Rey! I’ve known Poe for a long time. He would never do any of those things. He’s an upright, downright, forthright square!”

Rey laughed at that. She kissed Bee’s cheek. 

“Aw shucks, Rey!” He dabbed her cheeks with a tissue. “Listen, this hacker might be a genius, but I’m ‘The Master’.” He flipped his imaginary air. “Would you like to find out who that jerk is?” gesturing to the screen, “And would you like me to inflict pain?” His eyes narrowed playfully, as he flashed an evil grin.

“Yes please.” Her eyes widened. 

“Good.” A wild blur of typing followed. “Aha! I got you now you sick son of a bitch.”

“Language, Bee.” Rey pressed gently. He rolled his eyes in response, then flipped the screen to show a picture of….Ben.

“I knew it!” Cried Rose. “He is so fired! 

Like something from a nightmare, Ben had played so kind and unassuming. Rey’s brain flared, cursing her naivety; A memory of a thumb drive being given to Rose, floating to the surface.

Bee watched their reactions. “Shall I wipe his devices and send a bright blinking message that will be burned in his retinas forever?” He said coolly.

The temptation was so strong, stirring her blood, her heart twisted around that idea. It wickedly stimulated joy in her neurons. Then suddenly, like a swift sunrise on a gleaming morning, an idea flew overhead. She caught it, a smug smile drew over her mouth.

“I have an idea.”

* * *

**Poe POV.**

The most beautiful soul in the world was turning away from him. Her eyes were harsh, like shards of night tinted with red. Drastically different from her warm, blinding glow, of yesterday, dancing in the rain, their lips molecules apart.

Why hadn't he just kissed her properly then? He would throw himself in front of any danger to prevent her from feeling this agony ever again. An agony which he caused somehow. An agony that he swore on his life that he didn’t cause.

“Rey!” His voice urgent. He reached for her arm, to beg her to please stay and listen. Fingers closing gently around her bicep.

“Enough!” Her voice was so eerily final, so sad, it cut him. His arm was thrust back, it stung from her grip.

The door slammed in his face. The sound thundering in his ears. A shattering feeling, swooped in, and hit him in the stomach. Hard. A piece of his heart was cut away and blown into darkness.

With water stinging his face, he walked to his car. He sped away, pulling into a parking lot a safe distance away. Taking gulps of air as he tried to make sense of her words. Phasma’s Show Place? He had never heard of it. Prostitution rings? Never in his wildest dreams would he ever want to put one toe in a place like that. He was trembling with shock. Needing something to ground him, he dialed his phone.

“Hello! My boy!” A jolly voice answered.

“Dad!” He sobbed.

“Son. What is it?” A kind voice.

“I screwed up, I don’t know how, but Rey hates me now.”

“Come home, let’s talk.”

* * *

A distance rumbling grew closer. Kes Dameron stood on the shore, a stout man with a round face. Deep laugh lines surrounded his mouth. Black One raced into view. Poe docked the boat and ran to meet his father

“Dad!” His father wrapped him up. Poe clutched at his shirt. He crashed into familiar arms. 

“It’s alright, Son. Come inside and tell me everything.” Kes stroked his curls, and let him unravel.

Hours passed, and so did several cups of tea. The Sun set and stars appeared over the water. Poe confessed his soul. The past two weeks had solidified his feelings for Rey. He was definitely a goner. He cursed himself for not kissing her courageously, when he had the chance, and for not confessing his love for her right then and there on the stoop that night.

Openly crying in front of his Dad, Kes listened to the whole ordeal. His comforting words soothed Poe. Kes was ever present. Ever faithful. Despite the multiple re-hashings.

“I don’t understand what made her think that I did those horrible things?” Poe’s voice was hoarse. “Those disgusting places she described.” He shuddered, “I thought she knew enough about me to know that I would rather die than betray her. It makes no sense that she said she saw _pictures_ of me. I can’t figure it out!”

Kes was thoughtful for a long pause. “This girl sounds amazing, like your mother.”

“She is.”

“The fact that she finds those things repulsive is a good sign. Have some faith that with time she will come around to see the truth about you. Get some rest tonight. Things will be clearer in the morning. Then you can visit your mother and ask for the strength that you need to wait.”

“I hate waiting.” Poe pouted. But he agreed, it was late. Every ounce of his body screamed with exhaustion and dehydration. 

They exchanged good nights.

* * *

Warm light flooded the forest. The fallen leaves on the path made patterns in the sunrise. Poe’s breath clouded in front of him. Cool air soothed the bags under his eyes. He hadn’t slept. Kneeling on the ground, his hand rested on the head stone. Sometimes he swears he can feel a presence, an inward pull guiding him forward. A distant echo in the dark, that sounds like hope, and feels like home. 

“Mom.” His voice wavered. “I miss you.” He cried softly for a moment. Then continued. “Please help me. Please help-” Is all he could say. His voice broke and he was overcome.

Resting his head on the stone, he stayed like that for a while. Feeling the rising sun on his back, warming him slightly. 

His phone buzzed gently in his pocket. He ignored it. Annoyed. At 6:00am in the Goddamn morning, who had the gall to bother him? It buzzed again. He groaned and yanked the wretched machine from his pants. Two missed calls from Rey. He fumbled helplessly, nearly dropping the phone. He hit ‘call back’.

“Poe!” Rey’s voice burst through the line, covering him with warmth. He leaned into that sound.

“Rey! Hi!” He breathed.

“How are you?” Concern in her voice.

“I, uh, I’m holding up. How are you?” He replied, his voice gracelessly going from low to high.

“I’m holding up too, I guess,” She sounded sad. He hated that. He would throw himself into a lion’s den if it made her feel better. She continued, “Listen, I need to talk to you. Can we meet? 

“Yes!” He cheered. Too much. he dialed it back, “I mean, yeah that sounds good. Name the place and the time.”

“Can you meet me on the mainland dock, now?”

“Yes!” Poe practically interrupted her.

“Great! I’ll see you soon.” Her voice sounded….excited? That’s weird.

“I’m on my way.” He hung up and dashed back down the path, only to race back and kiss the headstone. “Thank you!” He whispered.


	6. The Blackmail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the climax! 
> 
> Let's bring it home!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:
> 
> a short depiction of violence
> 
> canon dialogue.
> 
> Spot the Harry Potter reference.

A dangerous speed rocked the boat, and his mind. Hope surged in his core. Millions of thoughts flew at light speed in his consciousness. 

Rey’s willowy frame was illuminated, in the morning sun. He docked Black One, and hopped off onto the wharf.

“Hey.” She said weakly, giving a shy smile. 

Her eyes were sunken and puffy. His heart pounded. He desperately wanted to hold her, to kiss those eyes.

“Hey.” He said gently, keeping ten feet between them, terrified of scaring or angering this beautiful being. 

She began shakily. “I know that our contract says we aren’t supposed to meet until noon, but I need to talk to you. I’m sorry I called you so early.” 

Poe’s heart sank into the dock, fell through the cracks, splashed into the water and propelled itself into the core of the earth. _She is here to collect the boat._ He had lost. He had forgotten that they added that clause to the contract: If he broke a rule she got Black One. At least she was kind enough to get it over with early. He cringed at the thought of relying on the Ferry schedule to get to and from the island.

“It’s ok, I understand.” It was not. And no he didn’t. He didn’t notice a tear barrel down his cheek as he fumbled for the keys to Black One. He squeezed the keys to his chest. Holding the memory of Rey cheering in the setting sun, on their first date.

She took a step toward him, he mirrored her. A look of confusion crossing her face as she watched him hug the boat keys like a doofus.

“What are you doing?” She asked, amusement curling at the corner of her mouth.

How rude! She was enjoying his agony. No matter now, he wanted her to be happy.

Before he could stop himself, he closed the gap between them, took her hand, and pressed the keys into her palm. He expected her to jerk away, but she didn’t. Causing more tears to escape his eyes.

He spoke gently. “Rey, I’m sorry for everything, I will cherish these two weeks forever. Please be good to Black One.” He kissed her knuckles, she didn’t pull away. He closed his eyes to the feeling of her warm hand in his, trying to burn it into his memory forever.

“Poe, what are you-” She was starting to smile.

“Please let me finish, Rey!” He said, annoyed. And continued.

Realization washed over Rey’s face. “I’m not here for the boat, you dingus! Interrupting him with a laugh.

Exasperated, Poe staggered. His mind reeling. Confusion exploding through his being. Rey read his eyes and hastily began. “Let me explain.” 

Poe inwardly rolled his eyes, but kept her hand in both of his. Not wanting to let her go.

She spoke rapidly, reading his annoyance. “Rose and I went to Bee for help, He’s a Master Hacker, by the way, but you knew that. Turns out, Ben hacked your page. Ass! He did a thing where he flipped your info, it was really complicated to understand, I hate computers, and technology, for that matter, but now I know it wasn’t you-“

She was blathering, he got the gist: Bee saved their hides. He gathered her against him, and cut her off with his lips. She was still talking when he kissed her. Slow and hesitant at first, then synchronizing seamlessly. He poured everything he wanted to say into that kiss. Tenderly holding the nape of her neck, he moved his lips to her jaw. Her fingers laced through his hair. Boat keys plopped on the dock, forgotten. When she took a shuddering breath he reeled it back in from the dicey intoxicating neighborhood. Slowing the kiss, he framed her face with his hands. Stroking her tears away with his thumbs, planting kisses in her forehead.

“Rey” He whispered. “I love you.” his brain short circuited, he had been planning on waiting to say that. Before he could back peddle-

“I know. I love you too.” she wonderfully whispered back, and kissed a falling tear off his cheek. "Poe, I owe you an apolo-"

He stopped her with another kiss. "Don't be sorry, there's no way you could have known that it wasn't me."

The morning mist, rising off the water, enveloped them. They embraced for a long time, breathing each other in.

“Does this mean I can keep my boat?” Poe asked, hesitantly.

She pounded his arm playfully.

“Ow!”

A distant voice cheered “I AM SO RICH RIGHT NOW!” 

Poe and Rey broke apart to see Finn and Rose jumping and yelping, a few blocks away.

Rey glowered, “I told them not to come!”

Poe laughed hard. “HOW MUCH MONEY DID YOU MAKE?”

“1,500 DOLLARS WAHOO!” Finn fist pumped the air.

* * *

Poe handed Rey the walkie talkie. “You sure about this?”

“One hundred percent.” She smiled mischievously.

He kissed her deeply. 

Rey took a deep breath and marched into the tech lab.

“Hey Ben!” She said sweetly.

“Hey Sunshine!” He replied. She hated that he used Poe’s words.

“I need to talk to you.”

“What’s up?” He paused to turn to her.

She hopped up on the desk to face him. Her smile instantly disappeared, “I know what you did!” She growled.

“What exactly did I do?” He mocked.

“You hacked Poe’s profile, and illegally tracked and recorded data for your own sick purposes.” She said primly.

“Rey, I would never do that!” He said defensively.

Rey rolled her eyes, and spoke into the walkie, “Bee. Hit the lights.”

“Copy that.” A cheerful voice answered.

The lights clapped out one my one. A bright blinking message appeared on Ben’s screen.

_Admit that you did it, you sick son of a fucking bitch, or I will break your fucking thumbs and register you as a sex offender in all fucking 50 states!_

Ben froze with fear glinting in his eyes.

“Bee. Tone it down please.” Rey sighed.

There was a groan over the static. “Fine.”

_Please admit to this nice lady that you committed these crimes or I will delete everything including your boring thesis that you’ve spent weeks writing._

“What is this? Rey stop! I didn’t do any of this, I never recorded or tracked you. I would never hack Poe’s profile! We’re friends!”

With venom in her voice she spat into the walkie. “Do it.”

“With pleasure” Bee trilled.

Of its own accord, Ben’s computer started splashing data onto the screen, showing evidence of his deeds. Immediately, it started committing file-deleting-suicide. One-by-one, every photo, recording, and document was being dumped into the void.

“NO! Stop it! Please, I’ll do anything you want! Just don’t delete my thesis!” His fingers flashed as he tried to counteract the massacre. But Bee was The Master.

“Pause it, Bee.” Rey chimed.

Ben was seething, anger pouring from his eyes. Rey gave him a hard stare.

“Admit that you did it, and promise to leave me and Poe alone, and you can keep your thesis.” Her tone was strong and intimidating. 

“Are you blackmailing me?” He boiled. “I will never admit to anything. You’re nothing! No one!”

His words cut her. “Finish it!” she snapped into the walkie.

The last of Ben’s files disappeared from the screen. It went black. A another bright blinking message appeared:

_How does it feel having your ass handed to you by a 12 year old?_

“NOO!” Ben raged. 

With an eerie strength he swiped five computers from the desk. Broken glass and sparks echoed in the room.

In darkness, he grabbed Rey by the neck. A haunting light from a small window illuminated Ben’s massive form. She choked and sputtered. Thinking fast, she grabbed ahold of his arm at the Brachial artery. Self Defense 101: This artery is the most sensitive part of the human arm. She pinched hard with nails, and pulled down.

Ben screeched with pain and withdrew, clutching his tricep. Rey spun rapidly. One kick and he was on his ass. With power in her limbs, she knocked him unconscious. Just then, Poe ripped into the lab.

“Rey!” He screamed, as he ran to her. “Are you ok?”

Rey was shaken “No.” She sank into the safety of his arms. 

* * *

  
  
“I got you this, it’s ok if you want to return it.” Poe said hastily as she opened the box.

A sweet gasp followed. “I love it!” She held up a blue a white silk scarf.

“May I?” Gently taking the scarf, he kissed the bruises on her neck, and skillfully draped her in the silk. “You’re not ‘no one’ to me.”

“I know.” She smiled shyly. Poe took her in his arms for a big wet kiss.

“Get a room!” Bee shouted. He was rolling up the dock with Finn and Rose.

Laughing and singing they loaded Bee into the boat, strapping his chair in so he wouldn’t roll.

Poe let Rey drive, though he kept her tucked into his side. Optimal seating for stolen kisses, but also, he didn’t want to let her out of his sight. Though she clearly needed no protecting.

The restaurant bustled. Bee was greeted with loud cheers, a local celebrity, returned a last from his stay at the mainland hospital. He was quickly swallowed by a crowd of friends.

Maz led the other four to a quiet table. Bringing water while they waited. Bee insisted on being their waiter that evening. 

“So! Finn said bouncing slightly, “Rose and I are planning a trip to Australia, you in? We want to blow our winnings.”

Rey rolled her eyes. “Finn, plane tickets are so expensive, there is no way that you won enough for that kind of trip.”

As if on queue, Bee rolled up. “Plane ticket prices can be....adjusted.” He pumped his eyebrows at Finn.

“Bee!” Poe and Rey scolding him in unison, then catching each other's eyes they smiled, losing themselves in loving gaze.

“What can I get you for drinks?” Bee continued loudly.

In order from right to left: Finn, “Espresso Martini”, Rose “Piña colada”, Poe “Moza Beer”, and Rey “Sex on the Beach.”

Finn projectile spat his water. Everyone got a shower. Suddenly, Poe was very interested by the woodgrain of the table. Lowering his eyes to see the very interesting thing that his fingernails were picking. Rey and Bee exchanged an unreadable look. Rose grabbed a napkin, dabbing at Finn’s face. More like rushing to cover it, as he snorted his emotions down, failing miserably.

“This might take a minute,” Bee said without emotion as he scribbled on his notepad and rolled away. One eyebrow raised.

The awkward moment passed and they settled in to warm chatter and laughter.

“I propose a toast.” Rey proclaimed. Four glasses raised with enthusiasm. “To Bee, The Master, and our savior, who I owe my deepest thanks for successfully tapping the security cameras, in a key moment, which tipped the scale in expelling he-who-shall-not-be-named from Ajan Kloss University!” 

“Here here!” resounded the group. Glasses clinked.

“And!” She continued “To Poe,” His gaze softened as she met his eyes. “For following a crazy gut instinct to blackmail me. You’ve earned yourself a devoted girlfriend.”

Glassed clinked again. Poe, moved, wrapped Rey up in a slobbering wet kiss. Rey squealed.

“Hey! Keep it PG! Finn and Rose swatted at them.

“One more toast!” Poe added, coming up for air. “To Rey, for giving me a chance. I love you!” He kissed her, “And to friendship: Rey and I wouldn’t be together without you two.”

“Here here!” All cried.

A warm light filled the room and their hearts, buzzing with electricity and new beginnings. Rey Settled into Poe’s side, feeling whole and home. She matched the gentle rising and falling of his breath. Poe smiled into her hair. Music filled the restaurant. Bee’s band, “The Cape Breton Droids” played delightful fiddle music. The song was lively, and mischievous. The sound bled through the walls and filled the cool night air. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wonder what will happen next! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Cheerio! <3


End file.
